parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 10 - ''Under the Sea''
Gill: "Nina, listen to me. the human universe, it's a mess. life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." *Gill: The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake you dream about going up there but that is a big mistake just look at the universe around you right here on the ocean floor such wonderful things surround you what more is you looking for *Gill (continued): under the sea under the sea darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me up on the shore they work all day out in the bright sun they slave away while we're devoting full time to floating under the sea * Gill: down here all the fish is happy as off through the waves they roll * Gill (continued): the fish on the land ain't happy they're sad 'cause they're in their bowl * Gill: but fish in the bowl is lucky they're in for a worser fate 1 day when the boss gets hungry guess who's gonna be on the plate * Gill: under the sea under the sea nobody beats us fries us and eats us in fricassee * Gill (continued): we what the land folks love to cook under the sea we're off the hook * Gill: we got no troubles life is the bubbles under the sea * Gill (continued): under the sea since life is sweet here we got the beat here naturally even the sturgeon and the ray they get the urge and start to play we got the spirit you got to hear it under the sea * Gill: the newt plays the flute the carp plays the harp the plaice plays the bass and they're sounding sharp the bass plays the brass The chub plays the tub the fluke is the duke of soul * Fluke: 'yeah * Gill (continued): the ray he can play the lings on the strings the trout rockin' out the blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat they know where it's at and oh that blowfish blow * Gill: under the sea under the sea when the sardine begin the beguine it's music to me * Gill (continued): what do they got? a lot of sand we got a hot' ' crustacean band each little clam here knows how to jam here under the sea each little slug here Cutting a rug here under the sea * Gill: each little snail here knows how to wail here that's why it's hotter under the water yes we're in luck here down in the muck here under the sea (They discover that Nina's left with SpongeBob already.) * Gill: "Nina? Nina? oh, somebody's gotta nail that young girl's tail-fin to the floor." * Squidward: "Gill! Gill, I been looking all over for you. I got an urgent message from the mer-king." *Gill: "The mer-king?" *Squidward: "He wants to see you right away, something about Nina." *Gill: (gasps in fear and shock) "He knows!" Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts